Berrynose
Berrynose is a cream-colored tomRevealed in the allegiances of The Sight with powerful shouldersRevealed in The Sight, page 130 and a stump for a tail.Revealed in Sunset, page 169 History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Berrynose first appears as a young kit in this book. It is revealed that he, Hazel, and Mouse are Daisy's and Smoky's kits. :Berry, Hazel, Mouse, and their mother, Daisy, are found wandering around ThunderClan territory by a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight. The four loners are taken to the ThunderClan camp. After Daisy introduces herself and her kits to ThunderClan, Firestar, ThunderClan's leader, tells her that she and her kits can stay in ThunderClan as long as they like. After this, her kits are given Clan names; Berry becomes Berrykit, Hazel becomes Hazelkit, and Mouse becomes Mousekit. :During the badger attack, Daisy and her kits are forced to evacuate the nursery, they then hide in the brambles above the hollow while the battle is fought below. When Daisy tries to carry Berrykit to safety, he whines about how he can walk, and doesn't need to be carried. Daisy pays him no heed, and forces him to hide in the thorns with her. He becomes silent and scared when he sees the battle outside the brambles. Sunset :Berrykit wanders away from the ThunderClan camp and attempts to hunt in the unfamiliar territory. Instead, he gets caught in a fox trap. When he's finally found by a ThunderClan patrol, it is revealed that Cedarheart, Oakfur, Rowanclaw, and Russetfur were watching the helpless kit, making no attempt to help him. When the patrol found Berrykit and asked why the ShadowClan cats didn't help him, they said that they didn't have to since he wasn't Clanborn. Berrykit is eventually freed when the patrol digs up the stick holding the fox trap. Berrykit is immediately taken to Leafpool, who is forced to bite off half his tail, which couldn't have been saved. Later in the day, Brightheart goes outside of camp to bury the rest of Berrykit's tail. Daisy is horrified at the loss of Berrykit's tail, but Berrykit himself is proud of it, saying it's a "real warrior injury". :Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit grow up, absorbed in Clan lifestyle, but their mother, Daisy, frightened by the recent badger attack, decides to leave ThunderClan and take her kits back to the horseplace, where they had been born. She leaves with them as soon as Berrykit's tail injury is healed and is well enough to travel. The kits are not pleased with her decision, with Berrykit complaining when they are brought out of camp, as mentioned by Squirrelflight. The kits are elated when Brambleclaw and Cloudtail come to bring them and Daisy back to ThunderClan. Eventually, after a lot of persuasion, Daisy decides to return to ThunderClan, and give Clan life another chance. :Later, Firestar tells Brambleclaw that Berrykit will be his apprentice once he is old enough, allowing Brambleclaw to become deputy. In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Berrykit appears as Berrypaw and is Brambleclaw's young apprentice. :When Leafpool is talking with Crowfeather, a WindClan patrol appears, made up of Onestar, Tornear, and Harepaw, along with a ThunderClan patrol, made up of Brambleclaw, Cloudtail and Berrypaw. Harepaw is seen jeering at Berrypaw for his kittypet blood, while Berrypaw is seen trying to provoke the WindClan apprentice into a fight. :When Berrypaw was very young, he and Harepaw were very good friends. They met at a Gathering on full moon and found that they both were completely full of themselves. Mentioned in The Sight, Berrypaw said to Lionpaw, "Did you meet Harepaw?" Lionpaw cocks his head and meows in return, "Who?" Berrypaw points his nose toward the creamy WindClan apprentice. "Harepaw. He's a friend of mine, but if you talk about the nick in his ear you'll get a pretty good clawing!" In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Berrypaw is first seen coming into camp with a plump wood pigeon. He sees Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit and asks if they have seen Brambleclaw, Berrypaw's mentor. The kits tells him that he was with Squirrelflight. Berrypaw then shows the kits the hunter's crouch, but is interrupted by the announcement of a dead fox on ThunderClan territory. Later on, he tells Mousepaw and Hazelpaw that they would be assessed later in the day. :He, along with the other apprentices, call out Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw's names after their apprentice ceremony. :At the next Gathering, Berrypaw attends along with his siblings. Lionpaw wonders why the Clanborn apprentices Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw are staying behind while Berrypaw and his siblings, the non-Clanborn apprentices, are going. He scoffs at Mousepaw when his brother protested to having told Russetfur that Firestar was going to be giving ShadowClan territory. He then announces that he is going to talk to Harepaw of WindClan. He eagerly greets Graystripe and Millie when the gray warrior returns after being missing since they left the forest. :He responds eagerly to the idea of having a competition with Lionpaw, making snide comments at the younger apprentice. Before their fight is finished, Lionpaw is distracted by the appearance of Hollypaw giving Berrypaw the chance to win. When dogs appear in WindClan, Berrypaw is chosen to go on a patrol to help them. :Later, Berrypaw is seen playing with Foxkit and Icekit along with Birchfall. Brambleclaw stops him to go hunting. He attends the next Gathering but gets into a fight with Owlpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, when he calls Berrypaw a kittypet. ''Dark River :Going to the next Gathering, Hollypaw scolds Berrypaw when he sniffs around for prey in RiverClan territory, much to the amusement of the nearby warriors. Crossing the tree bridge, he pressures Lionpaw into moving faster, trying to shove past him. He ends up slipping, and almost falls in if not for Brackenfur saving him. Before the Gathering starts, Ivypaw and Owlpaw challenge him to a jumping competition. :He cheers loudly when Daisy speaks up about Millie keeping her kittypet name instead of taking a warrior name. He is the first to take up calling WindClan cats squirrel thieves when he hears Dustpelt mutter it when the two Clans meet up for the Gathering. :Later on, Berrypaw has another mock battle with Lionpaw, but defeats him easily this time. Brambleclaw takes him aside to practice further, while Ashfur spoke to his apprentice, Lionpaw. Brambleclaw then asks if Ashfur could assist him in training Berrypaw to take on two warriors at once. Outcast :After a brief moment of panic that his warrior name would end up being 'Berrystumpytail', Berrypaw receives the warrior name, Berrynose; however, Brambleclaw hisses in annoyance at Berrynose's reaction of relief to his new name. :After he is made into a warrior, Berrynose becomes bossy and controlling, taking up ordering the apprentices around. Honeypaw ignores his bad habits and deeply admires him, while Hollypaw is disgusted. :Later, Berrynose and Birchfall are accidentally caught crossing into ShadowClan territory by a ShadowClan patrol and a ThunderClan patrol that was led by Firestar. To escape from getting into trouble, Berrynose tells Firestar to tell the ShadowClan cats to mark their borders correctly. Firestar gently replies by saying that he will not order another Clan around. The two are then punished, being forced to clean out the elders den and taking back apprentice duties. Birchfall acts sorry for his actions, while Berrynose acts as though Firestar should not have punished them. Eclipse :Berrynose continues to ignore Honeypaw, who follows him around all the time and shows a liking to him. Hollypaw says that she doesn't know what Honeypaw sees in him, for all Hollypaw can see in him is pride and scorn. When Honeypaw gets her warrior name, Honeyfern, Hollypaw notices that she is glancing shyly at Berrynose, wanting his approval more than anyone else. Lionpaw says he wishes that Honeyfern would stop mooning over Berrynose. During the battle with WindClan, Berrynose is seen at camp with Honeyfern using mud and leaves to hold the barrier in place. :When Berrynose goes with Firestar's patrol to make sure WindClan had left ThunderClan territory, he stumbles into a mouse hole, hurting his paw, but it was not sprained. :Berrynose is seen sliding from the undergrowth along with Ashfur, Spiderleg, and Poppyfrost. One of his ears is shredded at the tip. When an eclipse covers the sun, Berrynose says that WindClan should had never started the battle, and it served them right if StarClan were angry at them. After the battle with WindClan, Berrynose tries to convince Firestar to attack WindClan again, to prove ThunderClan isn't weak after the fight, but Firestar rejects the idea. Later on, Berrynose is seen talking with Birchfall boasting that he had beaten off two WindClan warriors single-pawed. When Birchfall says that the WindClan cats are easy to knock off their paws, Berrynose says that they are unlike RiverClan cats who, to him, are like fat, furry fish that do nothing but eat. Long Shadows :During the outbreak of greencough in ThunderClan, Berrynose stays healthy. When Thornclaw starts coughing, he and Spiderleg complain that no cat can get any sleep with the noise. He helps make nests in the abandoned Twoleg nest for the sick cats. Afterwards, he is seen sleeping in one of them, and his sister, Hazeltail, is forced to wake him up and to scold him for being so careless. He shows embarrassment, but makes up an excuse nonetheless. :Berrynose is seen asking Lionblaze what it had looked like when Firestar lost a life. Brambleclaw scolds him, and says that it was the kind of question one would expect from a kit, let alone the apprentice he trained. Sunrise :When he, Honeyfern, and Lionblaze were basking on the rocks in camp, Honeyfern is bitten by a snake when she leaps in front of Briarkit to save her. The two had been talking about kits, sounding hopeful that they might have some together soon only moments before the attack. He yells at Leafpool to do something, and when she says that she can't do anything, Berrynose comforts Honeyfern by saying that they would have had wonderful kits together and she had died bravely saving Briarkit. When she dies, he says they'll meet again in StarClan. He sits vigil for Honeyfern that night, along with Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Near the beginning of the book, he proudly announces to Jayfeather that Poppyfrost is going to have his kits. He immediately tells her to go to the nursery, and doesn't want her to leave it. :He goes on a water patrol with a few other cats that must fetch water from the lake and bring it to the Clan by carrying it in moss. As the patrol nears the lake, they meet a group of RiverClan cats patrolling the lake to make sure no cats take fish from it. Berrynose responds aggressively to them, but is put down by Cloudtail. Later, down by the lake with Spiderleg, both of the toms are trapped in the mud but are rescued by Thornclaw, and sent back to camp. :Using her extra keen senses, Dovepaw is able to see Berrynose on the dawn patrol as he treads on a thistle and gets prickles stuck in his paws. He is one of the cats to object to Dovepaw going on a patrol upstream to find out what happened to the water, but is overruled by Firestar. Later, on another patrol by the lake, he is angry to see that Poppyfrost is out of the nursery and tells her that she had to go back. Poppyfrost picks up on his tone, and also gets angry, but follows the patrol home. :After Poppyfrost briefly disappears and then returns to camp, Berrynose licks her ears and gently scolds her and rushes her back into the nursery.Daisy and Ferncloud greet them when they arrive at the entrance of the nursery.He becomes worried as she starts to kit later, demanding to know why the kits hadn't come yet. He withdraws from the nursery at the other queens' requests - especially Daisy, his mother - but paces outside nervously and sticking his head in every few seconds to ask if the kits arrive.When the kitting is over, Lionblaze fetches Berrynose and he is delighted to see that he has a son and a daughter, and he presses himself close to Poppyfrost, telling her how clever and beautiful she was, and that their kits will be the best in the Clan. Fading Echoes :Berrynose is seen only a couple times in this book. It is noted that Berrynose had been taking care of Poppyfrost well after her kitting, and that she is very content with how he is treating her, no longer afraid he is still mourning for Honeyfern. Fatherhood may have changed his bossy attitude, and he spends time playing with his kits, Molekit and Cherrykit. When Jayfeather is checking out the nursery walls, he says that there are many holes on one side of the nursery, and Berrynose says that there are many more on the other side. Night Whispers :He is seen while working on the new dens in camp. His kits make him stumble and fall, but he only chides them good naturedly. : :Later, he takes Ivypaw and Dovepaw on a patrol with Cinderheart, standing in for Lionblaze, who is out talking with Jayfeather. He helps the two apprentices improve their hunting technique. Trivia *He has been mistakenly described as gray-and-white, like his brother, father, and sister. Revealed in ''Dark River, page 240 Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Honeyfern (Formerly):Revealed in Sunrise, page 210 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice Son: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Daughter: :Cherrykit: Father: :Smoky:Revealed in Sunset, page 193 Mother: :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Brother: :Mousewhisker: Sister: :Hazeltail: Half-Brother: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Half-Sister: :Rosepetal: Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters